conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Aravea/Archipelago of Northern Isles
Archipelago of Northern Isles The Republic of the Northern Isles is a country in Aravea and as existed since 650 FR(First Rise) first as a Colony and then as a Republic, now it is currently at war with the Republic of Mirage for the possession of the Gate Azva(Ice), that exists in the largest city of the Mirage Isle. Etymology The name Northern Isles is derived from the name that the Republic of Ssoria gave to the colony, their archipelago is located in the Northern Sea and some isles touch the Sea of Spare(Silver). Geography The Republic consists of several isles in the Northern Sea, there are 8 isles in the Archipelago: (There is no translation into english) *Pitak *Olipré *Uzviné *Hugyou *Ilgyou *Jdungohyu *Ssor *Egipro The Largest isle Pitak is in the southern part of the Archipelago. The total area of the isles is 3.500.000 km2, the largest city is the capital of Pite in the Southern part of Pitak. Climate In the southern isles, the climate is warm and humid but the temperatures reach 20ºC in the Summer and in the Winter they reach 10C, in the northern Isles the temperature is colder reaching the 10C in the Summer and staying at -10ºC in the Winter. History Colony of Northern Isles In the 650 FR 120th day 20th hour, the Republic of Ssoria established The Sorʎanɛc (Soryanec) Colony of the Northern Isles, with the Sorʎanɛc language speaking people of the Épiruk tribe. Independence In the following 15 years the colony remained inside the Republic, and started a rebelion in the isles, the war lasted 10 years but it only gained Independence from the Republic of the People of Ssoria after the Referendum of Ex-Colonies in 675 FR. Sucession of Apal While the rebellion was gaining power, the leader of the rebellion was named Apal the Ssir(Great), for releasing the colony, he became the first king and independent of the parliament, he can decide on various issues and has a lot of power. War of Gates In 676 FR 50th day 20th hour, the Republic started a war with the Republic of Mirage for the Gate of Azva(Ice). Politics and Government The Republic of the Northern Isles is a parliament monarchic republic that has elections every 10 years, the Épi(Ruler) of Northern Isles as the power to pass laws and taxes and to decree on serious issues of foreign affairs as well as to abolish the parliament if needed. The Érhipar(President) of the Northern Isles is responsible for administration of the parliament and to communicate to the Ruler any problems of national grade. The monarchic republic has a very environmental friendly policy, and it has many rights for its people, it bases tax on income and on land owned. Economy The monarchic republic is the second power of Aravea just behind Ssoria, it excels in war technology and Eter extracting that provides most of the country's income, the researchers found a way also to produce this substance but its development is restricted by the parliament. Demographics With a population of 3.000.000.000 Zelpav, the Pitak isle has almost 50 % of the population, with other administrated divisions having the rest 50%. Language Most of the population speaks Sorʎanɛc but recognized languages are also Iwar Gopa(new) and Iwar Gopa(old). Ethnicities There are three ethnicities in the republic Ilya, Épiruk, Opérã and Pitak. Religion The religion of Epikuriaten is the main religion of the republic however there exist heresies from that religion. Health and Life Expectancy Education Military and Foreign Policy Category:Aravea Category:Countries